1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a film-forming composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several constraints on materials which are used as a film-forming composition, for example, by atomic layer deposition using liquid delivery system (LDS). Solid materials are not properly used as the film-forming composition. Liquid materials with high viscosity may not be evenly dispersed in a chamber so that uniformity and step coverage of a film become reduced.